1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) illumination devices, and particularly to an LED illumination device with a light engine, which has high heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that LEDs have been widely used in illumination devices to substitute for conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) due to high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
For an LED, 80 to 90 percent (%) of the power consumed thereby is converted into thermal energy, and only 10 to 20% of the power consumed by the LED is converted into light. In addition, a plurality of LEDs are generally packaged in a single LED illumination device to obtain the desired illumination. Therefore, for a high brightness LED illumination device, highly efficient heat dissipation is required for timely and adequate removal of the heat generated to avoid brightness, lifespan, and reliability of the LED illumination device being seriously affected. Many widely used heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks or a combination of heat sink and cooling fan, however, are inadequate to satisfy the heat dissipation requirements of such high brightness LED illumination devices.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED illumination device which overcomes the described limitations.